Ripple In Reality
by shadowglove
Summary: PreSlash. When a spell gone wrong sends Zedd and Richard to Camelot, Merlin finds & helps them. As Merlin's supposed childhood friend, Richard gains the love of everyone but Prince Arthur Pendragon, who might be a little jealous of him with Merlin.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Merlin or Legend of the Seeker. **

Chapter 1 of 3.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Merlin had been minding his own business, trying, for once, to actually do his work and not get into trouble or do anything that could threaten the safety of his secret. Gaius would have been _proud_ could he read Merlin's mind and see just _how_ dedicated the young warlock was to the thought of just keeping his head low, following orders, keeping his mouth shut, and being a good manservant to his prattish master. So really, Merlin thought it was terribly unfair that, considering all of this, he still found himself in trouble.

Or, well, this wasn't good.

"I tell you Richard, the spell must have backfired and sent us somewhere else." The incredibly tall, older man with a long face and hair whispered in the middle of the (thankfully) deserted courtyard. "This can't possibly be D'Hara."

Merlin dropped the pale of water he'd been carrying to clean out the stables. He couldn't believe that this conversation was going on right in front of him, and not in the palace courtyard either! Sure, there was no one else around, but so many people had been executed for so much less!

That man should know better than to talk about magic in Camelot!

The younger man, the handsome one with the dark brown hair, frowned. "Zedd, we need to go back to D'Hara. Everywhere is in danger and I need to defeat Darken Rahl so that peace can return. We can't be stuck...wherever we are stuck!"

"I know boy." Zedd frowned, sighing in a tired way that reminded Merlin of Gaius whenever Merlin himself was being 'trying'. "But doing that spell has made me weak. It might take a couple of days before my magic is strong enough to-."

Merlin had had enough. "Be _quiet_." He hissed, arriving by their sides, glancing around them to make sure that there wasn't anyone listening in...or around at all. "Don't talk about magic and follow me!"

Richard and Zedd exchanged wary looks but they followed him nonetheless.

Merlin only turned to them once he knew they were alone. "Are you _trying_ to get executed?"

"I beg your pardon?" Zedd frowned, drawing himself up to his impossibly high height.

"Magic is forbidden in Camelot!" Merlin hissed, still looking around them warily. "If anyone had seen you you'd have been taken to King Uther and executed on the spot!"

Richard blinked. "What sort of place bans magic?"

"Camelot?" Zedd asked instead, incredibly bushy eyebrows drawing together in a large frown. "I have never heard of this province. What part of D'Hara or the Midlands is it located in?"

Merlin frowned, looking up at the old man. "Midlands? D'Hara? I've never heard of those places before. Camelot is a part of _Albion_."

Zedd's eyes widened as he turned to his younger companion. "Richard, I think that spell might have sent us to an alternate world, one in which the Midlands and D'Hara never existed."

"So Darken Rahl doesn't exist here either?" Richard asked Merlin.

"Who?" The younger man asked, confused.

"You say that in this realm magic is forbidden?" Zedd turned to Merlin, eyes narrowed.

"Anyone even suspected to be a witch or wizard is killed." Merlin nodded, head still reeling at the thought of these people being from an alternate universe. Could such a thing really be true? Could magic so strong as to teleport being from one reality to another exist? "If you don't mean any harm to us, I will help you, but you must keep your magic a secret."

"Why would you help us?" Richard asked curiously. "Your king kills magic users."

"Uther's not _my king_." Merlin made a face, thinking of all the horrible things Uther had done in the name of 'justice'. "I'm from Ealdor which is under King Cenred's rule, but my mother sent me to Camelot and I now serve the king's son as his manservant, but Uther is _not_ my king." He took in a deep breath, trying to push back the anger boiling in his stomach. "If you really don't mean any harm to us, and if you need time to...journey again...I will help."

"I might not be a Confessor but I know that this boy doesn't lie." The older man finally announced, smiling at Merlin. "I am Zeddicus Zu'l Zorander, Wizard of the First Order, and this is Richard Cypher, the true Seeker."

Richard nodded, placing a hand on the hilt of the grand sword he wore on his hip.

"My name is Merlin." Merlin smiled, before glancing around them, making sure once more that they hadn't been watched or listened to. "Come, I'll take you to Gaius, he'll know what to do."

Gaius, of course, had scolded Merlin for helping a wizard, but once he'd calmed down the court physician and Merlin had listened to the story that the Wizard of the First Order and the True Seeker told. They both marveled at the stories of Confessors and Mord'Siths and Darken Rahl. Merlin had been fascinated at the battle stories, wishing that he could belong to a world where magic was free and open, and that one day he could stand by Arthur's side and battle with him the way Zedd did with Richard.

Richard...he reminded Merlin a lot of Arthur...he was what Merlin knew Arthur could become.

That in itself endeared Richard to Merlin, and his sweet, friendly, and noble attitude only made Merlin like the Seeker even more.

In the end Gaius had decided to allow the two newcomers to stay with him. Zeddicus would stay in Merlin's room and Merlin and Richard would stay in the small abandoned servants quarter next to Gaius' rooms. They even came up with a good cover story for the two journeymen. Zeddicus was to be an old acquaintance of Merlin's mother, and Richard his grandson. "I want to thank you for this." Richard took Merlin aside later that day. "You are risking yourself and Gaius for strangers."

Merlin just smiled and shook his head. "If I were in your situation, I'd hope someone would help me too."

"You have a good heart." Richard smiled, placing his hand on Merlin's shoulder.

Merlin winced, flinching away from the touch, feeling a sting of pain from where Richard had touched.

Immediately Richard's smile disappeared, replaced by a worried frown. "You are hurt."

"Sore." Merlin was embarrassed to admit it, rubbing his shoulder. "Arthur-_Prince Arthur_-he likes to try to teach me to fight, but he has no patience for it and he's a bully, so he usually just ends up swinging his weapons at me instead of really teaching me anything."

"That is abuse." Richard frowned, the noble protector and rescuer of the 'defenseless' obviously rearing up. "Do the royals here abuse their servants? Maybe Zedd and I were sent here to deal with them and liberate you and your people."

"No! Arthur-Arthur can be a prat, but in his heart, he's good." Merlin quickly defended the man he felt a friend despite how much of a prat the blonde could be. "He likes to hide it though, under this disguise of superiority, but if he had to die to save his people he _would_. He-he's risked his life to save mine over and over again, and I'm only just a servant."

Richard eyed him silently before smiling. "You care a great deal about your prince."

"He's not _my_ prince." Merlin mumbled, hating the fact that he could feel a blush darkening his pale skin.

"If you would like, while I am here I could train you with the sword." Richard pulled out the beautiful Sword of Truth, the blade glistening in the sunlight. "And maybe some hand to hand as well. That way you have a way of defending yourself."

Merlin smiled, thinking about his magic, and about all the times he couldn't do anything to help because Arthur or someone else was around so he couldn't reveal his powers. "I would like that."

He would also like to best Arthur during their training and see the prat look up at him in shock.

That would be great.

"_Mer_-lin you bumbling, no-good servant." Arthur sighed as he burst through the door. "I'm not supposed to be trailing after you wondering why my lunch-." The young prince paused when he realized that Merlin was not alone, his face darkening to a scowl. "I see you have company."

"Uh, Ar-_Prince_ Arthur." Merlin cleared his throat. "I, uh,-."

"Prince Arthur." Richard smiled and inclined his head towards the younger prince. "It is an honor to meet you. I am Richard, my grandfather is a friend of Merlin's mother, and we have stopped by to pay him a visit."

Arthur's face was blank. "I see." He took in a deep breath. "Welcome to Camelot." His gaze went to Merlin, narrowing. "I was wondering where my manservant was while he _should have been_ tending to _me_."

Merlin winced, knowing that tone.

He was in trouble.

Again.

"I'm sorry for distracting Merlin from his duties." Richard played his role of childhood friend well, sheathing his blade and smiling friendly at the manservant and then at the prince. "He was just boasting to me of your ability with the sword."

_I was_? Merlin blinked.

"He was?" Arthur made a face, before clearing his throat. "Of course he was. Merlin mightn't be able to even _hold_ a sword, but he has been saved by my blade more times than he can count." His gaze lowered to Richard's sword. "That is a fine blade."

"Thank you my liege." Richard nodded, giving a little bow. "I am known as a capable sword fighter amongst my own people."

"Well," Arthur's smile was devious. "You will have to join the knights and I during practice. It is not often that I am given the opportunity to fight someone whose moves I do not already know and can anticipate."

Richard smiled slyly. "I accept your offer."

Arthur motioned to the door. "I was heading to the training right now. If you're not too tired..."

"Oh, no, I'd love to." Richard nodded, before turning to Merlin. "You'll come and watch?"

"I wouldn't miss it." Merlin grinned up at Richard, thinking how amazing it would be if Richard actually managed to do something that no one else had and actually _beat_ Arthur.

He failed to see the way Arthur looked between them, expression darkening.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own Merlin or Legend of the Seeker. **

Chapter 2 of 3

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Arthur had been a fouler mood than usual.

As Merlin sat by the fire in the prince's room, mending one of his shirts, he sent the blonde a quick look, wondering what it was that was obviously bothering him. He wondered if the fact that Richard had beaten him the other day at fighting had truly damaged his oversized ego this badly, but Merlin couldn't help but think that there was something else.

He'd never seen Arthur like this before.

And it worried him.

Merlin could see that Arthur _really_ didn't like Richard, and that made no sense. He would have thought that Arthur would take to Richard the same way he had to Lancelot once upon a time ago. All the good qualities that made up Lancelot were in Richard, the only difference was that unlike the aforementioned man, Richard was obviously a born leader instead of a devoted follower. And while Arthur mightn't be used to other strong, leadership types, it didn't make sense that he would be this against Richard just because of that.

It just didn't.

Richard was nice, courteous, and helpful to a fault.

_ Everyone_ in Camelot like Richard Cypher.

Uther was impressed by his fighting skills.

Morgana was impressed by the fact that he believed women could fight as good as men.

Gwen and the servants adored how he'd put down whatever he was doing and help them without being asked.

The knights all enjoyed sparring with him.

And Merlin, Merlin just liked being with Richard, being able to talk to someone his age. He'd listened to Richard's stories, of the world where he came from, where magic wasn't shunned but treasured. Magic was a _way of life_ in Richard's world, and Merlin couldn't help but resent the fact that he himself had not been born there.

Life would have been so different if he'd been born in a place that accepted him-if his mother hadn't feared for their lives from the first moment his magic manifested itself.

He liked to sometimes imagine that Richard and Zedd had been born in this reality, while he and Arthur in the other. He could imagine Arthur as the prophesied Seeker of Truth, with Merlin by his side as his Wizard of the First Order. He even imagined Morgana along as the Confessor Richard had mentioned, if not only because there was no other female from his reality that Merlin could imagine fighting amongst the men and wielding the power to Confess someone with just a touch of her hand.

The thought of being able to be next to Arthur, not as his servant but as his friend and equal, fighting side by side in battle, steel and magic...it filled the young warlock with a melancholy that kept him from sleeping at night.

A sigh escaped Merlin's lips, as he forced himself out of his fantasies and instead concentrated on what was happening right now in his own reality.

Arthur had been taking his bad mood out on him, coming up with a million different chores Merlin needed to do (which could only be done in Arthur's chambers), and that left Merlin with less and less time to spend with Richard. The Seeker would soon be returning to his own world, and Merlin had to admit that he resented his master for keeping him from his friend during the little time they had left together.

"Will you stop sighing like some lovesick milkmaid?" Arthur finally snapped, turning from the window to glare at him. "If you find it so hard to be apart from _Cypher_ then maybe you should ask _him_ if he needs a manservant."

Merlin blinked, looking up from the garment he was mending, a little confused and hurt. "Excuse me?"

"You've been _mooning_ over him ever since he got here. Don't deny it _Mer_-lin." Arthur growled. "_Everyone_ is love sick over him! But you? You're worse than even _the maids_! You weren't even this bad when _Lancelot_ came."

Merlin frowned, not exactly sure what the problem was. "Of course I like him, and I liked Lancelot too. And what's wrong with everyone liking Richard anyway? He's nice, and charming and friendly. You'd like him too if you weren't so annoyed by the fact that he actually _bested_ you in front of the knights."

"He caught me off guard. That is all." Arthur glared, eyes darkening. "If we fought again I'd win."

"No one's doubting that you're the best swordsman in Camelot, Arthur." Merlin frowned in confusion, really not understanding what about losing _one_ little friendly match could have upset his prince this much.

Arthur opened his mouth, and then closed it, turning his back to Merlin once more.

Merlin kept eyeing his back, wanting to help desperately, but he couldn't as long as Arthur continued doing that stubborn 'I'm the prince, I don't need help' thing that he always liked to do. If he would just _talk_ to Merlin, if he'd express just _what_ it was about Richard that he didn't like, Merlin was sure he'd be able to help, to resolve this.

A knock sounded at the door.

Merlin stood.

Arthur turned towards it. "Come in."

Richard peeked his head in. "I'm sorry for the interruption, Sire, but I was wondering if Merlin was finished with his chores."

With a quick flash of gold which the others didn't notice because they were looking at each other, Merlin finished mending the last garment, and smiled. It would do him some good to be away from Arthur so that he didn't have to be so distracted and worried. "Yes, I'm done. We should go now."

Richard nodded.

"Go where?" Arthur frowned, looking between them, tense and displeased and nearly _crackling_ with something dark and primal that Merlin just couldn't recognize. "I thought you said that after you were done here you needed to do some things for _Gaius_."

"I do." Merlin nodded, going to Richard's side, wanting to get out of there before Arthur snapped and ordered him to do some other unnecessary chore that would force him to spend the rest of the day jailed in Arthur's bedroom with the testy prince. "Gaius needs some herbs from the Mahilin Forest."

"The Mahilin forest?" Arthur's eyes narrowed, that displeasure growing, and yet tinted now with genuine worry. "_Mer_-lin, you _know_ some beast is said to be stalking that place! How many times have I told you that if you are going to go there to tell me? If you went there alone you'd be eaten before you stepped a foot inside!"

The warlock was a little torn between feeling insulted that Arthur obviously thought so little about his ability to defend himself...and stupidly happy that the Crown Prince of Camelot would personally go with Merlin to make sure that he was safe.

"I'm not going alone." Merlin didn't know why he felt a jolt of guilt at the way Arthur's eyes widened and then narrowed on Richard as he suddenly realized what Merlin was trying to say.

"You are busy Your Highness, and I do not mind going." Richard probably thought he was making things better, but he was really just making it worse.

Arthur's blank face was a testament to that.

"Oh." Arthur nodded tersely. "Thank you, Cypher. I _am_ very busy. In fact, there's some place I need to be _right now_."

And he stormed off, pushing passed them and out the door.

Richard frowned, eyeing the prince as he left. "He really doesn't like me, huh?"

Merlin sighed.

He was never going to understand Arthur.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

He was never going to understand Merlin.

Arthur had wanted to just forget about his idiotic manservant and let him go off with that damned Richard Cypher as his guard so he could pick his stupid herbs, and if this had been any other forest he would have done just that. But this was the Mahilin Forest, and a beast was living here that was terrorizing the people who lived by the Forest.

And Arthur wasn't going to leave the life of his incompetent servant in the hands of this Richard Cypher.

No matter how...competent...he might be with a sword.

So that was why he was actually _following_ Merlin and Richard at a distance, tracking them, keeping them in view and yet far enough that he had problems really hearing what they were saying.

Or, hearing what Richard was saying.

Merlin seemed to be more like gawking in awe and admiration than anything.

Arthur narrowed his eyes.

Obviously Richard was filling his stupid servant up with ideas of his adventures and Merlin, that plebeian, was being impressed.

Seriously though.

What was wrong with Merlin?

Whenever Arthur boasted of _his_ adventures and quests Merlin would only chuckle and roll his eyes, and yet here this stranger was probably telling him nothing but lies to make himself look better...and Merlin was looking up at him as if he were the most awe-inspiring work of creation!

And that only pissed Arthur off even more!

What was it about this stranger that had everyone thinking he was some perfect god?

Even _Merlin_ was an idiot for him!

Merlin was the _biggest_ idiot for him!

Always..._always_...Arthur could count on Merlin being by his side, having his back, lifting him up whenever his pride was hurt or he was attacked, but ever since this _Cypher_ fellow had arrived in Camelot Merlin had seemed reluctant to part from him. He fought with Arthur over him. He spent every single spare moment he _had_ with him.

No matter how many chores Arthur thought up or created to keep Merlin occupied and away from Richard, Merlin somehow found his long lost competence all of a sudden and would finish them all in _record time _so that he could rush off to Richard's side.

It was getting to Arthur.

It was getting to him _badly_.

"So, Zedd thinks he'll be strong enough tomorrow." Merlin sighed, seeming disappointed as he bent down to pick the herbs Gaius had sent him for. "I understand that it's important that you two get back to your quest-your world depends on it-but I have to admit that a part of me doesn't want you to go." He looked up at Richard with a sad smile. "I will miss having someone to talk to."

Arthur frowned where he was crouched.

What was that ungrateful servant talking about?

Merlin talked to _him_ all the time!

Granted, there were more insults in their conversations than in normal ones, but that was just _their thing_.

They insulted each other.

It'd be weird if they didn't.

"You're a good man, Merlin." Richard smiled. "And in these few days that we've known each other I have come to see you as a friend."

Arthur nearly growled when Richard placed a hand on Merlin's shoulder.

"I have too." Merlin smiled up at Richard.

Arthur's eyes narrowed further.

"I was thinking." Richard pulled his hand away, letting Merlin bend down to start collecting the herbs he needed. "Maybe when Zedd and I leave...would you like to come as well?"

Arthur's body went still, frozen.

Merlin looked up, eyes wide. "You're inviting me to come along?"

Hurt filled the Crown Prince at the obvious _awe_ on his manservant's face.

Richard nodded, smiling brightly, the manservant-stealing _cad_. "I know that you feel out of place here in Camelot, and I know that our quest is dangerous, but you are becoming a very competent fighter with the sword since our training sessions began."

Merlin had asked Richard to train him in the sword?

Arthur felt numb.

But _he_ was training Merlin.

"Zedd thinks it'll be too dangerous for you, but there's just something about you, Merlin." Richard chuckled, eyeing the gangly youth.

Arthur's heart hurt, remembering telling Merlin that himself.

There was just something about Merlin...

Suddenly, a creature crashed through the shrubbery.

It had the body of a panther and the head of a boar, with huge tusks that gleamed in the sunlight.

Arthur drew his sword, about to charge, when Richard did the same.

And Arthur froze.

When he'd been dueling with Richard the stranger had been fluid and like liquid, and only now, watching him, did Arthur realize that the man hadn't been putting his all into the fight. Now, as Richard battled the beast, he was vicious and precise, betraying that he had fought many a battle and many a beast before.

If it wasn't for the fact that he was trying to steal Merlin from Arthur, the prince would be impressed.

But then the monster hit the sword with his tusk, sending it flying into a tree, embedding itself blade deep into the bark.

Richard was open, vulnerable.

Arthur made to charge.

But then the creature...exploded.

Arthur once again froze, confused, until his gaze went to Merlin, who's eyes were swirling gold, and whose are was stretched out towards where the monster had been.

Arthur's world fell apart.

"_Merlin_?" Richard asked, shocked. "You have _magic_?"

Merlin's gaze finally returned to their normal blue as he turned to Richard. "Yes."

Arthur felt stabbed.

How-how _could_ Merlin have-!

"What are you doing in Camelot then?" Richard pulled his sword out of the tree and went to Merlin. "You're serving its _prince!_ If Arthur found out he'd-!"

"I know." Merlin sighed, lowering his head.

"Then why are you-?" Richard frowned. "Are you creating some sort of magical revolution from within?"

Arthur went sick at the question.

"_No_!" Merlin snapped, surprising both Richard and Arthur with his ferocity. "I would _never_ do anything to harm Arthur! _Never_! I'd give my _life_ for him!"

Richard eyed Merlin.

So did Arthur.

"I didn't train to be a warlock, I was born with it." Merlin sighed, running a hand over his hair. "When I was kid I was doing magic without even knowing it. It's a part of my nature. I didn't study anything. I-I know that you won't believe me because it supposedly impossible to have magic without studying it but-."

"No, actually, I do believe you." Richard sheathed his sword once more. "In my world, people are born into magic too."

Arthur frowned.

Had Richard just said in his 'world'?

"Really?" Merlin whispered.

Richard nodded, giving Merlin a comforting smile. "And I apologize for my earlier comment. I should have known better than question your loyalty to Arthur. It's very obvious that you care for him."

Merlin blushed, lowering his gaze. "Not that the prat deserves it." He chuckled, shaking his head. "When I first arrived in Camelot the dragon told me that my destiny was to protect Arthur and make sure that he became the amazing king that he's destined to be. He's supposed to unite Albion under one rule, and I know he will. Until then I'm more than happy to protect him in secret, and witness his transformation into the great man he's slowly becoming."

Arthur's anger and hurt might still be there in his stomach, but another emotion was gaining dominance in his chest at the smile on Merlin's face, and the pride in his voice, as he spoke about him.

Arthur slipped away.

There was much he needed to think about.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own Merlin or Legend of the Seeker. **

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Merlin wasn't sure what had happened to Arthur between this morning and this evening, but whatever it was the warlock was very grateful for it. When he'd returned from gathering the herbs with Richard, Merlin had reported back to Arthur, who'd been in a thoughtful, yet not foul mood. The prince had eyed him a lot though, it'd been intimidating, but after a couple of minutes he'd mumbled that Merlin could have the rest of the day off, and Merlin hadn't looked the gift horse in the mouth. It was why he had the time to be in the small lagoon outside the castle walls with Richard and Zedd, and Richard tried teaching him more sword fight.

"You are doing much better." Zedd laughed, clapping his hands. "Your idea of a surprise attack was flawless. I do say that Richard wasn't nearly prepared enough for you to trip and fall on top of him."

Blushing red from embarrassment, Merlin grinned at the teasing old man.

Richard chuckled, amused. "Brilliant strategic planning."

"Shut up." Merlin blushed darker, getting up and helping the Seeker to his feet as well. "I'll have you know that my being klutzy has saved me on occasion."

"I'm sure." Richard agreed, reaching for the rods they'd been using as weapons during training. "Being serious though, we've only been training for a couple of days but you're improving drastically. Your prince might not have had the patience to fully train you, but he _has_ taught you the basics, and its stuck enough that you're subconsciously doing as he instructed."

Merlin beamed at the compliment.

If only he could hear something like that out of the prat's mouth once in a while.

Zedd, who'd been told about what had happened to the beast, eyed Merlin thoughtfully. "We could use a man like you on our quest to defeat Darken Rahl and bring peace to the Mindlands once more."

Merlin eyed the Wizard of the First Order nearly longingly, thinking of how amazing it would be to be able to use his magic openly, with friends who knew his secret and didn't judge him because of it.

He was tempted.

So tempted.

"But I spoke to Kilgharrah, and he told me how your destiny is to be by your prince's side, and help him unite Albion and bring back magic to the land." Zedd smiled, looking between Merlin and Richard. "I believe that this was the reason why we were brought here, so Richard could meet someone else who has a great and burdensome prophesy about him. Both of you battle great evils, though different, and yet you are prophesied to be victorious."

Richard smiled, sending a look in Merlin's direction.

Merlin only blinked at Zedd. "Kilgharrah?"

Zedd tilted his head to the right. "The dragon imprisoned underneath the castle of course."

"It has a _name_?" Merlin was shocked.

Zedd chuckled. "Of course it does. Did you believe it was named 'dragon'?"

"The Great Dragon, actually." Merlin mumbled, feeling embarrassed.

The Seeker and Wizard shared a smile.

"According to Kilgharrah, you and the prince are two halves of the same coin." Zedd murmured, looking both teasing and curious. "I had noticed Prince Arthur's reluctance to accept us, especially Richard. I'd had my suspicions, but the Great Dragon as you call him, only confirmed my theories."

"Theories? Suspicions?" Merlin frowned, confused. "What do you mean?"

Richard too, was confused and not exactly getting what the aged Wizard spoke of.

Zedd smiled.

Oh those two pure hearted, naive heroes.

"If you understood _anything_ that meddling reptile says you _have_ to tell me." Merlin nearly pleaded. "He's always going on with his cryptic messages and I can never understand _anything_."

"You will understand in time young man, when the time is right and fate weaves itself clear." Zedd grinned, a little smug because only he and the Great Dragon knew this.

Merlin frowned. "You _have_ been spending time with him! You've gotten just as cryptic!"

Richard chuckled, shaking his head. "We should go back, tomorrow morning at dawn we're going to try the spell to return to our world."

Merlin sighed and nodded, hanging his head low at the memory that once more, after tonight, he'd be alone and without anyone to talk to about his magic other than Gaius or the Great Dragon.

And somehow, it wouldn't be the same.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Arthur had had a lot to think about since he'd returned from the forest.

On the one hand he'd found out that Merlin, his Merlin, his incompetent servant, was actually a mighty Wizard who could make something _explode_ by just outstretching his scrawny arm. Merlin was a sorcerer, thus an enemy of Camelot, and he was a _powerful_ one at that, who'd been living under their noses the whole time and who had been _lying_ to Arthur the whole time. And on the other hand, Merlin was a sorcerer, yes, but now that Arthur thought back to all the 'lucky breaks' or all the time something just _coincidentally_ happened to save his life...Arthur knew that Merlin had been telling the truth when he'd told Richard Cypher that he would never do anything to hurt Arthur, that his magic was to help him, protect him, and that Merlin would give his life for Arthur.

It left Arthur so conflicted.

On one hand he had his duty to his father and his kingdom.

Magic was evil.

And on the other hand he had a duty to Merlin, his friend, his manservant his-his-the only person he truly trusted, whom he knew would _die_ for him.

Merlin wasn't evil.

Merlin might be annoying.

Incompetent.

Terribly naive.

Too friendly with everyone.

Too fond of stupid neckerchiefs that hid his stupid neck.

Merlin was many things.

Yes.

But he wasn't evil.

He wasn't.

And despite knowing that magic ran through Merlin's veins, Arthur knew for a fact that Merlin never _would_ be evil.

He wouldn't.

Merlin's heart was too ridiculously large and pure for that.

He cried for the woodland creatures.

He did his best to 'subtly' sabotage Arthur's every hunt.

He bitched for _days_ when his efforts couldn't stand up to Arthur's amazing talents when it came to tracking and hunting said woodland creatures.

There was _no way_ someone who'd been as enamored with a _unicorn_ could be evil.

Though...there _was_ Anhora...but then again that guy was just _insane_.

Arthur looked up as the door opened, knowing it was Merlin before his saw his manservant because there was _no one_ as disrespectful as to enter his quarters before knocking and waiting for his permission. "I thought I gave you the rest of the evening off."

"Yeah, you did." Merlin mumbled, coming towards him and collapsing on the seat across from his, leaning on the table. "Richard and Zedd are leaving tomorrow."

Arthur still didn't like Richard Cypher or the way he made Merlin act like some lovesick milkmaid, but Arthur also didn't like the despondent way his manservant looked right now. "You knew that they'd be leaving soon."

"Yeah." Merlin nodded.

He was moping.

Evil didn't _mope._

Arthur couldn't keep a slightly amused half-smile from tilting the corner of his lip as he watched his disheveled manservant. "You stink."

Merlin huffed.

"Go bathe, you commoner." Arthur teased, nudging Merlin's leg with his foot.

Merlin stopped pouting to look at him in surprise, his gaze lowering to where Arthur was still nudging him, and then raising to look at Arthur questioningly. The young manservant tilted his head to the side and then gave Arthur a confused smile.

Arthur couldn't keep himself from just _looking_ at Merlin.

At the sorcerer.

At the incompetent manservant.

At his only true friend.

It-it would take a while for Arthur to be able to reconcile all those into one, but he would, in time.

And until then he'd keep the magic secret until Merlin felt he could trust him.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

The next morning, Merlin watched as Zedd said the incantation in the dark of the forest, and in the blinking of an eye the Wizard of the First Order and the Seeker of Truth disappeared. Merlin didn't know if the spell had taken them back to their reality or to yet another, but he wished them well and hoped that one day they'd see each other again.

Hopefully if they did, Arthur would have by then fulfilled his destiny and become the great king Merlin knew he would be.

As he journeyed back to the castle, knowing that by the time he arrived there he'd be too late (once more) to bring Arthur his breakfast on time, Merlin chuckled.

He didn't know why, but he had the feeling that something big had happened, something so grand he couldn't even imagine...and that this was the start of a brand new life.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Hope you enjoyed! Review?**


End file.
